What Once Was
by Elizabeth Bathory
Summary: Going on journals from her parents and his parents' pleas for help, Elsa invites Hans back to Arendelle with the hope that redemption may be found in some way but how can you find trust from what he has done?
1. Chapter 1

What Once Was

As darkness descended upon Arendelle's castle, Elsa sat alone in her study pouring over the series of letters from the King and Queen of the Southern Isles as well as journals that her own parents had written. She was looking for a reason as to why she would agree to something so crazy. Both parents mentioned a long history between the current Queen of Arendelle and the youngest Prince of the Southern Isles but Elsa could not remember it for the life of her. How could she possibly recall something that happened when she was only three years old? It was increasingly difficult to wrap her head around that a young boy who their parents claimed she was inseparable from became the man who tried to end her life and steal her throne but it was that connection which lead his parents to plead for her help with his redemption. Maybe what once was could be once more was driving them.

"My Queen," Kai spoke up after a polite knock on the door. "The ship from the Southern Isles is entering the harbor."

"Thank you, Kai," Elsa replied warmly as she put away the letters and journals. "Are we ready for this?"

"That all depends on you, my Queen. I wish you all the success in the world."

Elsa nodded as she grabbed her cloak. "Let's get this over with."

* * *

><p>Five months after the Great Thaw on a deeply cold night in October, the ship arrived from the Southern Isles into Arendelle's harbor. Soon the fjord would freeze over again under natural circumstances and travel would be virtually impossible until spring so the sole reason for the ship to be in the harbor would be there for several months.<p>

Standing on the edge of the dock, Elsa, Queen of Arendelle , seemed to glow in the moonlight. A white blue aura seemed to surround her as she adjusted the hood on her velvet cloak as she watched her requested charge being escorted off the ship in chains. Four months of hard labor had changed the man who tried to usurp her throne through means of trickery, deceit and an intercepted attempt on her life. She watched as he was shoved roughly from the ship onto the dock. He was disheveled and his princely finery had been stripped away from him. No longer did she the arrogance in this man that had once drove him to the brink of regicide. What she saw was a man who was broken and barely hanging on by a thread.

"Take him to his chambers and draw a bath for him," Elsa commanded the guards without even addressing her prisoner. "Make sure he is fed a decent meal and has proper attire available to him."

The guards nodded and took to their orders without question. They knew better than to question the Snow Queen. As she watched them head up to the castle, the captain of the ship stepped forward.

"Pardon the intrusion, your Majesty, but are you sure you can handle him? He did make an attempt on your life and your throne."

Elsa smiled as she paid the captain for his services. "I thank you for your concern but I assure you I am more than capable of handling Prince Hans of the Southern Isles.

* * *

><p>The castle was quiet since many of its residents had retired for the evening. Elsa had one thing to do before she took to her own bed for the night. She needed to speak with Hans.<p>

Elsa strode up to the bedroom which she had assigned to Hans, on the completely opposite side of the castle from her own, Anna's room and Kristoff's quarters. The guards did not even hesitate to stop her when she opened the door. The only person who even slightly tried to halt her progress was the valet that she had assigned to Hans.

"My queen, my deepest apologies but his Highness is still in the bath and indisposed at the moment," he spoke up, trying to do his job.

"I know you are doing your best to serve him well but it is late and I am tired. I have no desire to wait longer to speak with him so it doesn't phase me in the least that he is still in the bath. I will have him summon you when we are finished," Elsa told the poor valet as she dismissed him and went for the bathroom door.

* * *

><p>It had been a hellish few days for Hans. First having been ripped from the Southern Isles without any explanation only to spend five days in the hold of a ship in rough October seas where he was constantly praying for mercy from the seasickness that overtook him, which was unusual. When they finally docked and he was brought out of the hold to see where he was, his stomach rose into his throat when he saw Elsa standing on the dock. He thought to himself that she thought the punishment that his father had dished out wasn't harsh enough so she had to dish out her own.<p>

It did not surprise him when Elsa didn't even acknowledge him on the dock but her orders did. He was taken to the castle, not the dungeon. He was given a proper bedroom in the palace with a valet to serve him. He was being treated more as a guest than a prisoner...like a prince again.

He relished the feel of a hot bath after the months of hard labor and cold buckets of water to wash out of. Hans had closed his eyes and laid his head back against the tub just to soak after he had washed himself thoroughly of the last few months. When he heard the door open, he just assumed it was his valet. "I would like to have a meal arranged when I am finished," he stated without even opening his eyes.

"I'll be sure to tell your valet but I have some questions first."

Hans' eyes popped open with a start as he scrambled to cover the more intimate parts of himself. "Elsa! I mean...your Majesty," he stammered out, trying to remember to have some propriety. "I am afraid you have me at some what of a disadvantage. Couldn't this have waited?"

"Your disadvantage is my advantage," Elsa countered coolly. "You are intelligent and quick on your feet. I have some questions for you and I want them answered truthfully or that hot water you're sitting in will get decidedly colder if you catch my drift," she stated as she conjured a small snow flurry in her hand.

Hans felt his cheeks flush from embarrassment as a cold chill went down his spine from facing Elsa. "I'll concede the fact that you have the upper hand here and I have no reason to be rude in the face of the hospitality I have been gifted with even though I am undeserving of it."

Elsa smiled that he was willing to cooperate. "What was your original intention of coming to Arendelle other than representing your kingdom at my coronation?"

"To marry into your house, your Majesty," Hans answered truthfully.

"Explain," Elsa countered.

Hans swallowed hard. Anna was easier to talk to. "Being the thirteenth son born to my family, I was tired of being kicked around on the bottom. I knew I needed to marry into another royal house to get anywhere and out of my brothers' shadow."

"Was Anna your desired target?"

"No," Hans replied softly. "I had originally wanted you."

Elsa was a little taken back by this. No one wanted to be around her. "Why me?"

Hans was really starting to hate having to be honest but it was better than being naked and freezing. "As I said, I wanted to be number one and you were the heir and Anna was the spare."

"The husband of a Queen Regnant in Arendelle is not elevated to the status of king. He retains his princely status as consort," Elsa countered. "I am not the first queen to rule this country on her own stead. When you were deceiving my sister, was it all an act or did you have any feelings for her?"

Hans paused before answering. "At first, it wasn't an act. I genuinely enjoyed being around Princess Anna. She was easy to talk to, fun to be with and understood a bit of what I was going through in my own country because of you shutting her out. It was only after she left me in charge when she went to look for you did I get the taste for power. I liked it and I wanted more which led to my eventual stupidity." He paused again, remembering his current situation. "May I ask what's the reason for the interrogation?"

"I'm trying to decide what to do with you," Elsa replied. "I have several options."

Hans swallowed hard. Several options... "May I ask what those options are?"

"You may," Elsa stated. "The first is throwing you in my dungeon for the better part of your days. The second is hard labor but not like what you were sentenced to in your own country. We are a much colder climate here and most likely you'd be hauling ice with Master Bjorgman and if you cross him again, I am fairly certain Anna will not hold him back from pounding you into the ground. The third is what I am most considering."

Hans absently rubbed his jaw at the memory of Anna's punch which knocked him into the water before his unfortunate incarceration. "What's the third option?"

"In the letter your parents wrote to me, they informed me that you were in your country's navy. What was your rank?" Elsa asked.

"I was an Admiral," Hans replied wondering where this may be going.

"Was that earned by birthright or hard work?"

"My initial commission as a lieutenant was by birthright but I earned the rank of Admiral," Hans replied, almost insulted.

"So you are a capable seaman?"

"Your Majesty, may I ask where this is going?" Hans asked a bit impatiently.

Elsa gave him a look to bite his tongue. "Based upon your answers, I am willing to give you a second chance to earn your way back into Arendelle's good graces. You will be conscripted into our navy with a rank of Rear Admiral."

"You're busting me down in rank?" Hans interrupted again.

"Would you like to go lower?" Elsa countered as a few ice cubes started to appear in the bath.

Hans shut his mouth and shook his head.

"Very good. As I said, you will be conscripted into our navy with the rank of Rear Admiral with the opportunity to advance just as any other sailor. You will show your trustworthiness and loyalty to Arendelle through loyal and faithful service. When you are port, you will be afforded the privilege of this room in the palace and the courtesy of your title and what it entails. If you can prove your worth, I will grant you the privilege of remaining in Arendelle as a citizen and not an exile in punishment. Any questions?"

Hans took a moment to digest what Elsa had said. "What happens if I do not earn the trust of others?"

"On the ship, you will be disciplined by the captain just like any other. On land, I will be putting you back into hard labor. Am I clear?"

Hans nodded. "When do I report to the ship?"

"The first day of spring," Elsa replied as she turned to leave. "Unlike your home, our winters are far harsher here and start much sooner. The harbor will be freezing over soon enough."

Hans felt his stomach rise into his throat. "What am I to do then for six months?"

Elsa stopped and turned back towards the tub, dipping her finger in and swirling the water to bring the temperature down just a bit. "I want to get to know the man who tried to usurp my kingdom. I want to know the man behind all the smoke and mirrors and without the masks that he so willingly employs. I want to see behind the facade and I have several months to do so. I suggest that you enjoy the comfort you have here for now and get some sleep and real food because your life will be far different soon enough. I will see you at breakfast in the morning. Good night, Prince Hans."

"Good night, your Majesty."

* * *

><p>The sun had barely been up an hour before Hans' valet knocked as politely as possible to rouse the prince from much needed slumber. Hans' response was to pull the blanket over his head and roll over.<p>

"I am sorry, sir, but her Majesty does rise early and she did request your presence at breakfast," the valet apologized as he opened the drapes to let the light in the room.

"It's the first time I have been in a real bed in months and I have to get woken up at the crack of dawn. Where's the hospitality in that?" Hans growled as he sat up in bed.

"Her Majesty wanted to use a few well placed snowballs," the valet replied as he handed Hans a robe. "Can I get your Highness anything?"

Hans slipped on the robe and headed for the bathroom. "No, thank you..." he paused, realizing that he did not know the man's name.

"Karl, sir," his valet piped in noticing the hesitation. "I will lay out something suitable for you and breakfast is being served in the dining room."

"Thank you, Karl. You can inform her Majesty that I will be down presently," Hans stated as he dismissed his valet.

Hans walked into the dining hall to find Elsa alone at the table, nibbling on a piece of toast. "Am I the only one who receives such a wake up call or will others soon be joining us?" he asked cautiously as took a seat a few down from where Elsa sat.

"Princess Anna has gone to Corona to visit our cousins and Master Bjorgman has gone into the mountains for the annual ice harvest," Elsa responded without looking up from the document she was reading.

"So, we are alone? You trust me that much?" Hans inquired.

"I don't trust you," Elsa countered. "Trust is earned. I am also not afraid of you. I hold your fate in my hands so I have no reason to fear you. If something happens to me, Anna becomes queen and I doubt she would hesitate one second before ordering your execution so your continued health and longevity depends on my opinion of you."

Hans sighed as he gazed down at his plate. There was really no choice for him but to play nice or his life was truly forfeit. "What am I to do here?"

"This is your home for now and you may treat it as such within reason," Elsa replied. "I only ask for complete honesty in return and if you can do that, I will do the same. Does that seem fair enough?"

Hans nodded. Elsa's deal was better than a life of hard labor. "May I ask a question?"

"Of course."

Hans took a deep breath, almost fearful of the answer before he asked the question. "What happened to my horse?"

"Sitron?" Elsa inquired. "He's a magnificent animal."

"May I ask where he is?"

Elsa could hear the worry in Hans' voice. "He's been quite comfortable in my stables. He's taken to sharing a bunch of carrots with Sven when the occasion allows it."

Hans was deeply relieved and a small smile ghosted across his lips for the first time in months. "May I see him?"

Elsa nodded. "I was thinking of showing you around the castle today so you don't get yourself lost. I guess we can start with the stables."

Following a few steps behind and flanked by two of Elsa's guards, Hans followed the frosty path left in the Snow Queen's wake as they walked to her stables. The chilly breeze that blew in when she opened the doors made the horses startle a bit in their stalls.

Scanning the stalls, it did not take Hans long to find the familiar whinny from Sitron. He walked right up to his faithful stallion in the last stall and couldn't hold back his emotions when his horse nuzzled him without hesitation.

"He missed you," Elsa interjected.

"He's not the only one," Hans admitted with a crack in his voice as he rubbed his horse's nose. "I would love nothing more at the moment to take him out for a ride."

"I have no reason to say no to that request," Elsa conceded. "He hasn't let anyone ride him."

Hans smiled. "That's Sitron. He's a spirited horse. I'm the only one who has ever ridden him. He needs a calm but firm hand and then he really is a gentle horse." Hans opened the stall door and started to saddle his horse and then paused. He was being rude. "Would you like to join me, your Majesty?"

Elsa was a bit taken back by the invitation. "Thank you, but I don't ride."

"Why not?" Hans inquired as he tightened the saddle around Sitron.

"The horses are afraid of me," Elsa admitted. "Most of them won't let me near them. They never have."

"Sitron's not," Hans told her. "Would you like to learn?"

Elsa hesitated. "I'm not sure. You just said he needs a certain touch and I haven't been on a horse since I was a child."

"If you're nervous, he'll sense it. The horse feels its rider," Hans stated as he mounted up. "I wouldn't let you go alone the first time anyway."

"Are you suggesting that I ride with you?" Elsa asked. "I'd fall off the back."

"Not if you held on to me," Hans stated as he extended his hand to her. "Then again, I could always hold on to you."

Elsa could see what he was suggesting and it did not put her at ease. "How would you control your horse with me sitting in front of you?"

"I could keep a hold on Sitron drunk out of my mind and half passed out. I've done it," he told her. "You said it yourself...my future depends on your safety...so what purpose would it serve me to put you in harm's way. There is no motive here other than showing you how much fun riding is. Please," he asked as he extended his hand once more, "ride with me."

Elsa slowly nodded in agreement as she took Hans' hand.

He smiled as he pulled her up to side sideways in his saddle since her long skirt prevented her from riding astride. With one arm around her waist and the other on Sitron's reins, Hans pulled Elsa close to him and gave Sitron a quick kick and the horse took off out of the stable for the first time in months.

Elsa screamed as the horse took off and found it hard to breathe. Hans lead the horse away from the crowded streets to more open fields and eased him back a bit to calm Elsa down. The leaves were changing colors with the autumn and there was a chilly bite in the air but it didn't matter. This was freedom.

"Take his reins," Hans urged as he placed them in Elsa's hands. "Pull them to turn his head in the direction that you wish to go and pull back if you want to stop."

"I can't do this," Elsa stated nervously.

Hans slipped his hands over hers. "You can build an entire castle out of ice. You can do this."

"How do I get him to go?"

"Give him a little nudge with your foot. Bigger the nudge, the faster he'll go," Hans instructed.

Elsa took a deep breath as she felt the leather of the reins in her hand. She gripped them a little tighter and gently nudged Sitron with her foot and the horse started a slow trot. A huge smile of accomplishment graced Elsa's features that hadn't been seen in long time. The joy was only interrupted by a large crack of thunder which startled the horse slightly.

Hans felt Sitron jump a bit and he quickly grabbed the reins, holding on tightly to Elsa as he kicked the horse into a sharp run to get them back to the castle before they got completely soaked.

Once back at the castle, Elsa ordered fires lit and hot chocolate in the library for both herself and Hans while they changed into dry clothes.

Elsa was sitting by the fire, sipping her at her mug of cocoa when Hans entered. She offered the other mug to him when she saw him shiver. "You can sit by the fire if you wish," she invited him.

"Thank you, your Majesty," Hans replied, taking a deep sip of the offered drink. "I thought the cold doesn't bother you."

"It doesn't. I had the fires lit for you more than me," Elsa admitted. "Anna complains the most when the castle is freezing cold."

Hans didn't want to discuss Anna. He knew where Elsa had been civil to him despite how she felt, Anna was the one who knocked him into the fjord with one punch and he did not welcome the next meeting. "Did you enjoy yourself on Sitron?"

"Very much so," Elsa admitted. "I haven't had much fun in a long time. It was a shame that it was cut short by the rain."

"Maybe we can go out again tomorrow?" Hans suggested somewhat boldly.

"I would love to but it will have to wait until after a very long series of diplomatic discussions," Elsa replied. "One of which I need to attend to now. I hope you will join me for dinner but for now, enjoy the library and warm up," she added as she draped a blanket over him.

Hans thanked her for the blanket as he wrapped it around himself. "Until then, your Majesty."


	2. Chapter 2

It had been three weeks since Prince Hans had arrived in Arendelle under Elsa's extreme hospitality. In that time, he had gotten rid of the formality of a tailcoat at all times in favor of just a shirt and trousers and had tried his best to keep to himself and stay out of people's way. He would take Sitron out for a ride most mornings and spend his afternoons in Elsa's library. On some days, the guards would indulge him in a little sword play for some physical activity. But he did find himself enjoying the moments he had with Elsa most of all. Most days it was just meals because of her busy schedule but there was the rare occasion when she would join him on his morning ride or they would share in a book. While it was just the two of them in the castle, it was easier to keep the mask down but he was undeniably nervous for when Anna returned.

From his bedroom window, he could see the village bustling with activity. They were setting out pumpkins and fall flowers and decorating the whole town. It wasn't just the town that was filled with activity but the castle as well. It was something he would need to ask Elsa about.

Hans made his way down to breakfast and saw that Elsa had beat him as usual. "Good morning, your Majesty," he said warmly as he sat down and helped himself to the food on the table. "What is all the activity about?"

"They are making preparations for our fall festival. It's Anna's favorite time of year so I will not be surprised to see a ship from Corona entering our harbor today. In the village, there are games and dances and some of Arendelle's finest treats. We will be having a ball at the castle tomorrow night as part of the festival," Elsa explained.

Hans blanched a bit at the mention of Anna's return, not expecting a warm reception. "And what am I to do during this?"

"I would hope that you would wish to partake in the festival and the ball," Elsa stated with a bit of confusion.

"I do but I wasn't sure I was invited," Hans replied.

"You are not a prisoner here. You are my guest and I would love for you to see Arendelle's beauty," Elsa told him bluntly.

"My apologies," Hans said with a bow. "If I may be so bold to ask, do you have an escort for the festivities since I'm assuming the ice master will be escorting your sister."

"Kristoff has been requested to come back for the event but I do not have an escort. Most find me dull since I don't dance," Elsa replied.

Hans smiled. "You don't like to dance?" he asked with an idea brewing in his mind.

"I never learned because I was always fearful of freezing my partner's hands," Elsa stated as she blushed a bit with embarrassment.

"I could teach you," Hans offered. "I am quite sure that you won't freeze my hands but you may step on my toes," he laughed.

Elsa laughed. "I'll try to limit the damage I do since I would need you to be able to stand on your own if you are to escort me."

Hans was wondering if Elsa had caught his hint even though he was not allowed to ask. "I would be honored to serve as your escort. That won't ruffle any feathers?"

"I don't care what people think in most cases. I make my own decisions," Elsa countered. "Now, perhaps we should go to the Great Hall for my dance lesson? I will need a great deal of practice."

"As you wish, your Majesty. I am at your command," Hans replied as he stood and formally offered his hand to her to escort her to the ballroom.

Once in the ballroom, Hans walked Elsa to the center of the room to allow the servants to do their work without interruption. "First, you need to stand and face me," Hans instructed as he spun Elsa to face him. "I'll put my hand upon your waist while you put your left hand on my shoulder and your right hand in mine. The waltz is a four-step and I will lead. Just follow my steps."

Hans started to hum a waltz and took a step back to start the dance. Elsa was looking down at her feet at first to try to follow the steps until Hans lifted her chin. "I won't let you fall."

Elsa looked up into Hans' eyes. "Giving up authority is not something I can easily do."

"Well, I am the one who has taken dance lessons since the age of five and the only place I would attempt to lead you now is a dance floor," Hans said as he lead her around the floor since she was distracted. "My job as your escort is to make sure you are at your best. Despite how much I don't want to be second fiddle, I understand my place. I won't let you fall even if you step on my feet all night long."

"I'll provide you some ice afterward to get your swollen feet out of your boots," Elsa joked as she heard the clock chime. "I would love to continue this but I have a council meeting to attend to."

Hans bowed. "Then I will see you this evening." 

In the early afternoon, Kai interrupted Elsa in her study to inform her that the ship from Corona was in the harbor.

"Thank you, Kai. Has Kristoff returned from the mountains yet?" Elsa asked as she tried to finish with her papers.

"I was told that he is greeting Princess Anna at the dock," her steward responded.

"Good, that should keep them both busy until dinner. Where is Prince Hans?"

"I believe he is asleep in the library, my Queen," Kai responded dutifully.

"He's asleep?"

Kai nodded. "Yes, my Queen. More often than not as of late, he has taken a nap in the library in the afternoon. It's quiet, warm and hardly anyone would disturb him there. It's happened so frequently lately that Gerda has started leaving a warm quilt and pillow in there for the prince."

"That's very sweet of you and I am sure it is appreciated," Elsa stated.

"A little bit of kindness can go a long way, your Majesty," Kai nodded. "Do you wish us to wake him?"

Elsa shook her head. "Let him sleep. It will give me time hopefully to explain the situation to Anna before they stumble upon each other."

Kai nodded. "And the ambassadors from Corona?"

"I will take their audience in the drawing room. Thank you, Kai." 

It was near dusk when Anna and Kristoff returned to the palace. Kristoff had only returned for the festival and then he was back to the mountains for more ice harvesting just after it so they wanted to spend as much time together as possible. They were the first to the dining room, knowing that Elsa was meeting with the ambassadors before they set sail again. 

Hans awoke in the library to his stomach growling. He hadn't realized it was so late and he hoped that Elsa was not waiting for him. He ran a few fingers through his hair and headed to the dining room. When he walked into the dining room, Hans stopped dead in his tracks. Elsa was not there but Anna and Kristoff were.

Upon seeing the sight of Prince Hans walking into the dining room, Anna became enraged. She pushed back her chair, strode right up to him and backed him against a wall.

"Princess Anna," Hans said with a bow.

Anna threw her fist as hard as she could into his stomach. "How dare you set foot," she said as she stomped on his right foot as hard as she could with her boot, "in my sister's kingdom," she continued as a hard punch was landed to his nose and as he doubled over in pain, Anna landed a hard knee to Hans' groin which sent him to the floor in agony. "Guards!" she cried out as Kristoff pulled his little feisty pants back.

Hans coughed painfully to try to get air back in his lungs but even the slightest movement made him feel like he was going to throw up. He put one hand over his mouth to try to stave off the nausea while the other was wrapped around his warring and wounded stomach as he curled up on himself. He only pulled his hand away when he felt something warm and wet on it to find it slicked with blood from his now bleeding nose.

Two guards came running into the dining room only to be surpassed in speed by Elsa.

"What is going on here?!" Elsa roared as she took in the scene. Kristoff was holding Anna back and quite literally lifting her off the ground while Hans was on the floor, trying to get to his knees and bleeding.

"What is HE doing here?!" Anna spat as she pointed to Hans.

"Anna, we will discuss this in my study," Elsa commanded before she turned to the two confused guards. "Would you please gently help Prince Hans to his room and make sure his valet is summoned to get him anything he needs?"

"Of course, your Majesty," one guard replied as they bent down to help Hans off the floor and give him someone to lean on to get back to the privacy of his room.

"His room! What is going on!" Anna cried out.

"My study...now!" Elsa ground out.

Anna stomped off to Elsa's study and crossed her arms and turned angrily at her sister. "What is he doing here?" she demanded once more.

Elsa closed the door behind them before she spoke. "He is here at my request and you owe him an apology," she ordered.

"I owe HIM an apology!" Anna screamed in shock. "Have you completely forgotten what happened?"

"I have not forgotten and that is the precise reason why he is here," Elsa said coldly as the room began to frost over.

"Did he not get enough of a punishment in the Southern Isles that you wanted to up it?" Anna demanded.

"Anna, sit down and listen to what I need to tell you," Elsa said in a calm but chilly tone.

Anna pouted but conceded to sit. "Why is Prince Hans here?"

Elsa sighed. She knew this would be difficult. "Have you every heard the expression 'Keep your friends close and your enemies closer'?" Anna nodded. "Good. He is here because of several letters I have exchanged with his parents. I informed them immediately about what happened several months ago and they were kind enough to keep me informed about what happened to him. Despite how much it hurt them to do it, King Fredrick and Queen Wilhelmina dealt out justice to their youngest son by sending him to a prison labor camp. His mother wept as he was shipped off and his father was physically sickened by it. They still love their son and they want him back. They begged me to help in finding his redemption and I agreed.

"But why us? Why here?" Anna asked.

Elsa sighed. "I have been reading our parents' journals and in them I found that Hans had come with his parents and two of his brothers when he was a small boy. Both our parents and his said that he and I were inseparable from each other and his parents hoped that memory could be tapped into once more. I requested that Hans be sent here so that I can learn who he truly is and find the means to trust him and hopefully find some good deep down that his parents hope is still there."

"So he's to live with us?" Anna questioned.

Elsa nodded. "Until the spring when he will ship out to sea as part of our Navy."

Anna's eyes widened in shock. "I do hope you're joking."

"Not in the least," Elsa replied. "He is an accomplished naval commander and not only have I verified this with his parents but King Thomas of Corona and Prince Eric of Faroe have both sung his praises. In that case he is a valuable asset and it is in that way he will cement our trust in him." Elsa could see the utter dislike in her sister's face. "Now, I don't expect you to like this one bit but while he is here, he is our guest and will be treated as such. He has been nothing but a complete gentleman since he has been here."

"And if he tries again..."

Elsa smiled. "Hans looks out for himself and he knows with no uncertainty that it is his best interest to stay a good boy because if he sets even one toe out of line, he is back to that prison camp or worse. I have already given him a preview of what could happen to him if he crosses me."

"What did you do?" Anna asked.

"I almost froze his bath water with him in it," Elsa replied with a smile that did not last. "That being said, I am going to go check on him to make sure he is alright. Enjoy your dinner with Kristoff and I expect you to apologize to Hans by breakfast, either privately or publicly. That's your choice but I will know if you have or not because Hans will tell me. Good night." 

Hans laid on the bed in his room in utter agony after what Anna had done to him. He had stripped down completely save for a strategically placed bag of ice between his legs and another on the bridge of his nose. His valet had placed a basin on the nightstand next to him which unfortunately Hans did require the use of when the nausea got the best of him. The fire in his room was burning brightly and the warmth was lulling him to sleep when a knock at his door brought him back to full wakefulness with a painful jolt. "Who is it?" he called out as he frantically tried to pull the blankets up over himself.

"It's Elsa," she called through the door. "May I come in?"

He knew damn well that it was futile to say no, especially after the bath incident. Hans pulled the blankets up to the middle of his chest as he laid back on the pillows. "Come in. Forgive me for not standing, your Majesty."

Elsa slowly opened the door, gasping slightly when she saw what had happened to Hans. His eyes both were blackening with the bruising from his nose and she could only imagine what else. "How are you doing?" she asked as she pulled a chair over to his bedside.

"I'd be lying if I said anything less than horrible," Hans replied as he shifted to try to get comfortable. "I think the ice harvester taught your sister a few new tricks."

"I am truly sorry about that," Elsa confessed. "Anna's actions were entirely uncalled for."

Hans reached out for Elsa's hand. "It's by no means your fault. I probably deserved it after what I did."

"Not like that," Elsa countered as she rubbed her thumb gently over his hand. "But I didn't stop her either and that is my fault."

"It had been done and I was on the floor before you had even gotten there. Please stop blaming yourself," Hans told her before trying to hide a yawn. "I'm sorry."

Elsa could see he was tired. "Can I get you anything? Something to eat? More ice?" she asked with a small laugh.

Hans smiled slightly. "I'm afraid I haven't able to keep much down yet save for a little broth thanks to how hard your sister hit me and more ice would be great but I doubt either of us would be comfortable with you putting your hands where it would be most effective."

Elsa laughed. "I meant the bucket," she said with a smile as she pointed to the small bucket filled with rapidly melting ice.

Hans blushed slightly in embarrassment. "That would be helpful. Thank you, your Majesty."

Elsa flicked her wrist at the bucket and filled it with ice cubes. "Get some sleep. We have a ball tomorrow and I wouldn't want my dance lessons to go to waste."


	3. Chapter 3

It was a cold, damp and dreary night in late November. A mixture or rain and snow fell over Arendelle and just made everything seem to freeze through you.

Alone in Elsa's study, Hans and Elsa had been playing chess. A fire burned brightly but the occasional shiver still went through Hans, which did not go unnoticed by Elsa.

"It's unusually quiet tonight," Hans commented as he moved his bishop towards Elsa's knight and took a sip of wine from his glass. "After nearly two months here I have come to notice that the castle has its own noises associated with it. Is your sister out?"

Elsa shook her head as she counted with her knight to claim Hans' bishop. "No, Anna is here but she and Kristoff are spending some time alone with each other. She has missed him since he has to spend so much time in the mountains this time of year."

Hans raised an eyebrow as he moved his queen. "You seem rather unconcerned about that...your sister spending time alone with a man she is not married to."

"She and Kristoff plan to wed in the spring and Anna knows my feelings," Elsa remarked as she moved her knight again. "Then again, you and I spend quite a bit of time alone together. How is it different with us?"

Hans was midway through another sip of wine when Elsa mentioned how much time they spend together and he nearly choked. "The last thing I would want would to have your reputation compromised. You know full well that anything I have done since I have been back here I have tried my best to be honorable..."

Elsa held up her hand to stop him from babbling. "I was just making a point that people could make the same assumption about us that you have just made about Anna and Kristoff. We both know that rumors can spread rapidly and in most cases are unfounded. Remember, I choose to spend my time with you because I have come to enjoy it. I don't care in most cases what people say."

Hans stood up and kissed Elsa's hand before he moved to put more wood on to the fire. "Forgive me," he stated. "I didn't mean to imply anything that would impugn your sister's honor. I think Kristoff is finally starting to stomach my presence here and the last thing I want is to get on his bad side. It hurts enough when your sister hits me and I would not like to be on the receiving end if the Ice Master lets loose."

"Anna is starting to change her opinion of you," Elsa countered. "You might not notice it but I do.

"It still feels like that night in your tower to me," Hans replied as he returned to the game. "I swear sometimes I wonder which of you has the ice and snow under your control when she looks at me."

"You did hurt her badly and something like that takes longer to forgive," Elsa said as she moved her queen to counter Hans' move.

Hans swallowed hard at the memory. "But I wronged you just as bad if not worse. How could you tolerate my presence here?"

Elsa thought about it for a moment. She excused herself from the table and went into her bedroom which adjoined her study. She lit a lamp in the room and took a small wooden chest off the shelf of her wall and returned to the study, neglecting to close her door behind her. She set the box on the table. "This is the reason."

Hans looked at the box with confusion. "Is there a story that goes along with this?"

Elsa nodded as she sat down again. "There is but I didn't know it very well until recently when I started reading my parents' journals. I have had what was in this box since I was a child but I was so young when I received it that I couldn't remember it entirely."

Hans was intrigued. "I'd like to hear it, if you'd be willing to share it."

Elsa smiled. "I was only three years old when I received what is in this box. It was a gift from a visiting prince. He and his parents as well as two of his siblings had come for a state visit to my parents. They were in Arendelle for a month. Anna had just been born and they were personally giving their congratulations on the birth as well as discussing relations between our two nations. While our parents discussed business and friendship, it was said that the youngest prince and I were inseparable even going so far that they had to concede to letting us share a room because neither one of us would sleep. We would keep sneaking out of bed to play together. When the month was up and it was time for the prince to leave, I was very upset by this. I couldn't stop crying as we walked him and his family to the docks." Elsa opened the box to reveal a small wooden toy boat. "The prince gave me this as a gesture to make me feel better."

Hans had listened to the story and it was becoming more and more familiar as Elsa continued. When she opened the box, he recognized the boat instantly. "That was mine. I gave that to you," he stated. "I can't believe you kept it this long."

Elsa nodded. "Do you remember that day?"

Hans nodded as he picked up the toy boat that he hadn't held in his hands since he was five years old. "You were crying and I wanted to make you feel better. I gave you my favorite boat. In exchange you gave me a favor of your own. You handed me your doll. You told me that your mother had made it for you and she was your favorite. She kept you safe at night and you wanted me to have her so she would keep me safe at sea with calm winds and fair seas so that I could return to you." He set the toy back in the box and shifted his gaze towards the window so Elsa could not see that tears were starting to well in his eyes.

"After what happened at my coronation, I wrote to your parents and explained what happened. They told everything that had happened to you despite how much it hurt them," Elsa continued as she heard Hans' shuddering breath as he tried to reign in the emotions that were threatening to consume him. "They told me that you still had my doll and it went with you on nearly every voyage you took and they hoped that maybe some distant memory could help you back from the road to Hell that you had found yourself on. That was why I invited you here and why I am able to forgive you. This is why I wanted to get to know you without the façade you had displayed at my coronation. I wanted to find the boy I couldn't be separated from inside the man who was before me."

Hans swallowed hard as a tear escaped his control. "There were only three voyages I did not bring that doll," he admitted. "Your coronation, the one to the prison colony and the return here."

Elsa got up from her chair and went over to Hans, kneeling down in front of him so he couldn't hide from her. "Tell me what has you so upset," she said gently as she wiped a tear away with her thumb.

"If I had not listened to the stupidity of my brothers and listened to what my heart told me, I would have gotten what I wanted and none of this would have happened."

"What did they tell you?" Elsa asked.

Hans sighed as he started to collect himself. "Several of my brothers had tried and failed stupendously to court you. You dismissed them without even a first glance. They started calling you cold and distant and no man would get anywhere with you. They ridiculed me for even considering you. What would worthless number thirteen have to offer a soon to be queen?"

"What did your heart tell you?"

"That you hadn't forgotten me and I was not worthless," Hans stated. "If I had ignored them like they did me for so many years, I would have had the princess that I fell in love with at five years old as a bride and a kingdom where I would not be seen as expendable as a thirteenth son."

Elsa took Hans' face in her hands and looked into his sad green eyes before she leaned in and gently kissed his lips. "You are not expendable to me. Never think like that again."

To say Hans was surprised by the kiss was an understatement but he didn't let it him back from pulling Elsa up from the floor, wrapping her arms around her and kissing her again.

Elsa allowed Hans to pick her up and wrapped her arms around his neck as he kissed her again. The only thing that stopped her was noticing the light was out in her bedroom. "The light went out in my room. I had left a lantern lit."

Hans turned and noticed that Elsa's bedroom was dark. "Could a servant have done it?"

Elsa shook her head. "I asked not to be disturbed. They would not come unless called."

A creak and a clicking came from the room.

Hans set Elsa down and started towards her door. "Summon your guards," he whispered as he went to investigate.

"Are you insane?" Elsa asked as she watched him go towards her room as she pulled the rope that silently summoned her palace guards.

"I took out your monster snowman on my own," Hans whispered as he pushed the door open to the darkened room. He struck a match and re-lit the lantern. As he did so, he heard shuffling by the servants' door in the corner of the room. A hand holding a gun tried to slip out from the door and Hans pounced. He slammed the door against the exposed wrist, forcing the gun to drop to the floor with a scream of pain. Hans flung the door open and pulled out the man who had the gun, slamming him against the wall before landing several hard punches to his face and stomach. The gunman slipped his leg under Hans, knocking him to the floor. As Hans scrambled to get back to his feet, the gunman tried to crawl to the gun only to have it kicked away by Hans who then landed a hard foot to the gunman's ribs. As the gunman coughed, Hans dragged him up and gave him one more hard punch to send him into unconsciousness.

Leaving him on the floor, Hans walked back out into Elsa's study, out of breath and with bleeding knuckles. As he walked towards Elsa, he heard the distinct sound of a gun cocking behind him. In a split second, a shot was heard and Hans stepped in between the gun and Elsa, pushing her out of the way and taking the bullet himself in the shoulder as he fell to the ground.

Elsa screamed as the shot was heard and Hans was shot right in front of her. Fury sent ice running through her veins as her eyes locked on the potential assailant. With a flick of her wrist, he was encased in a solid block of ice. As the guards ran in with Kristoff and Anna close behind, they found Elsa leaning over Hans' fallen form on the floor.

"Are you okay?" Anna asked breathlessly as she noticed splattered blood on Elsa.

"Take that block of ice to my dungeon and chisel him free behind bars," Elsa commanded as she pointed to her frozen gunman.

"Elsa, you need a doctor. You're bleeding!" Anna cried out.

Elsa shook her head. "It's not mine. It's Hans'. He pushed me out of the way and saved my life. Get a doctor here for him," she cried out as she went back to his side.

The palace doctor was summoned as quickly as possible. "My Lady Queen, we need to move him."

"Put him on my bed," Elsa commanded.

"My Lady, that is highly inappropriate to have a man in your bed who is not your husband..." the doctor piped up.

"It is also highly inappropriate to drag an injured and bleeding man who just saved my life clear across the castle to his room. PUT HIM ON MY BED!" Elsa ordered and left no room for discussion.

Kristoff stepped forward and pulled Hans up so he was propped up on his shoulder.

Hans groaned in agony as Kristoff moved him.

"Oh good, you're still alive," Kristoff joked. "I was beginning to wonder."

"A bullet to the shoulder doesn't kill you," Hans ground out through searing pain. "It just hurts like Hell with every movement."

"Try having a reindeer step on you while you sleep," Kristoff countered as he set Hans face down on Elsa's bed.

The doctor came in and shooed everyone out but Kristoff. He needed the ice master to hold Hans down as he took the bullet out and cleaned the wound. Once the room was clear, the doctor explained how to brace Hans down as the doctor cut his shirt away from him. Once the shirt was removed, Kristoff, put as much of his weight across Hans to steady him as the doctor went into the wound to remove the bullet.

As the doctor dug around, Hans screamed out in pure agony that felt as if his entire shoulder was on fire. His screams only stopped when he passed out from the pain.

It was over an hour later when the doctor and Kristoff emerged.

Elsa was the first to speak. "How is he?"

"He's unconscious for the moment but the shoulder will heal nicely," the doctor stated as he dried his hands. "It was a clean wound and I was able to remove all the bullet. He will have a good deal of pain as it heals and he will need to rest both himself and the arm. The bandages will need to be changed often to stave off infection. He's very lucky."

Elsa thanked the doctor and dismissed him as well as the guards who had remained. Once she was alone with Anna and Kristoff did she finally allow herself to take in what had happened. She slid down against the wall and burst into tears.

Anna quickly went to her sister's side and pulled her into a hug as she cried.

"He saved my life," Elsa sobbed. "If it wasn't for Hans, I would have been killed."

"We all owe him our gratitude now," Anna whispered. This was changing her opinion of a certain prince rather quickly. "But you need to rest too. Do you want to take my room tonight?"

Elsa shook her head. "I feel I should be near him if he needs anything."

"Are you sure you'll be all right?" Kristoff asked, just as hesitant to leave Elsa alone with Hans as Anna was.

"I'll be fine," Elsa reassured them as she hugged both of them. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Call if you need anything," Anna stated as she hugged Elsa once more before leaving with Kristoff.

Elsa went into her bedroom and placed an ice lock on both her study and servants' doors. She looked over to Hans on the right side of her bed who was shirtless, on his stomach and had his shoulder heavily bandaged. She kissed his temple and headed into her bathroom to wash before bed.

Hans stirred a bit but did not move. He opened his eyes just as Elsa was slipping behind her privacy screen to change into her nightgown. He could clearly see the silhouette of her curves and if he wasn't in extreme agony, he would have enjoyed it far more. He closed his eyes again as the light was put out to not let on that he was savoring the view. He felt the mattress dip as climbed into the left side of her bed.

Elsa shifted so she was right next to him and she laid her head on the pillow very close to his. "Thank you," she whispered in his ear before pulling the blanket up around both of them and falling asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Hans was a bit disappointed that he woke up alone in Elsa's bed but he knew that she woke up early every morning. The only benefit to being alone in the room was that there was no one to hear the rather embarrassing scream of pain when he got up from the bed and went into Elsa's bathroom to clean up.<p>

By the time Hans had made it down to breakfast, Elsa, Anna and Kristoff were already there. He politely bowed to Elsa and Anna as he wished them good morning before slowly walking to his chair. Before he could sit down, he was hugged first by Anna and then Elsa for saving her life the previous night.

"I am so sorry for the way I have treated you," Anna babbled out. "If it wasn't for you..."

"If it wasn't for me...you would potentially be Queen," Hans pointed out as he tried to eat breakfast with one good arm.

"This makes it very hard to hate you now," Anna pointed out.

Hans wanted to smile but he didn't. It was a step toward finally moving on with what he had done. "I guess I should say thank you to that."

"It is I who have to thank you," Anna stated. "You saved my sister's life."

"Does that mean you can finally look past what he had done before?" Elsa questioned her sister.

"It's a step in the right direction."


	4. Chapter 4

As the harsh winter winds of December howled around Arendelle, the harbor was completely frozen over, leaving Arendelle's only sources of supplies were through treacherous mountain passes until the spring thaw. The celebrations of the fall had given way to the bleakness of winter for the people of Arendelle who now focused most of their energy on survival.

To try to help their people through the pain of winter, Elsa and Anna would open the castle to the people at least three times a week if not more. They would share their food, warmth and what ever else they could to try to help.

Having gained most of the use back in his shoulder after the gun shot wound, Hans was trying to follow Elsa's and Anna's examples. He would go down to the docks and help many of the sailors with winter ship repairs where he could. He would haul wood into the houses of those who could not do it themselves. When the weather allowed for it, he rode out on Sitron to try to guide some of the tradesmen through the mountain passes into Arendelle itself.

With Kristoff gone most of the time dealing with the ice, Elsa permitted Hans to carry his back-sword once again, the emblem of his naval office which he had almost used to take her life. His parents had sent many of his personal effects from the Southern Isles before the final freeze over, including the doll. Elsa had the keen thought that even though her guards were of the highest caliber, Hans had been battle trained and after besting the gunman at his own personal risk and he would be a force to be reckoned with. Anna had seriously questioned her judgment on restoring Hans with the weapon he tried to kill her with. Elsa countered her with the fact that Hans had saved her life. If he had wanted her dead, he would have let the gunman take her.

* * *

><p>As the end of the month approached, two big events also happened in Arendelle – Elsa's birthday on the winter solstice and Christmas.<p>

Hans had honestly lost track of the days until he saw the castle coming to life with preparations for Elsa's birthday. It was then that he realized that he hadn't gotten a gift for her and he was sure to have hell to pay if he was empty handed.

The first chance he had to get into town was unfortunately the morning of Elsa's birthday. The sky was dark and the temperature was dropping. A storm was coming in and it looked to be a big one. Even with his heaviest coat, the cold still bore right through him.

Hans made his way to Arendelle's finest jeweler to have something made for her and he hoped that it could be done in time.

"Good morning, my prince," the jeweler greeting him warmly. "What can I do for you this morning?"

"I need a gift...well two gifts for the Queen," Hans replied. "I was thinking maybe a necklace and a ring."

The jeweler thought about it for a moment. "I think I may have some pieces suitable for the Queen. Give me a moment." He stepped into the back of his shop and returned with a gold necklace, strung with pearls and a heart shaped blue topaz. "What do you think of this, your highness?"

The necklace was absolutely beautiful and combined both Elsa's and his own birthstones. "It's beautiful and perfect," Hans replied with a smile as he admired the piece.

The jeweler excused himself once more saying that he had a ring that would compliment it. He came back with a yellow gold wave shaped ring with two tear drop blue topazes set in it. "What do you think?"

Hans looked at the ring. "It's gorgeous but I'm wondering if one of the topaz could be replaced with a diamond?" he inquired.

"I think it could, sir. I am sure I have a stone that could fit it. When would you need it by?"

"I need it by tonight. Is that possible?"

The jeweler measured the ring for the size and examined it. He had been commissioned to craft pieces for Elsa before so he knew her ring size. "I think it can be done, sir. Let me just draw up the order for you."

Hans thanked him and as the jeweler walked into the back, he was hit with reality once more. He was spending money like he had piles of it to go through when the truth was he had barely a cent to his name at the moment. His wealth had been largely taken from him when he was sent to the prison colony and was being held in trust in the Southern Isles. He had to think of some way to pay for the jewelry and quick.

When the jeweler had returned, he was keen to observe that the smile had faded from Hans' face and was replaced with a look of despair. "What troubles you, my prince?"

"I'm afraid that I neglected to bring any coin with me to pay for such beautiful gifts," Hans explained. It was the truth. He just neglected to admit why he had nothing with him. Hans looked down at his own hand at the gold signet ring he wore on his right hand. It had the Westergard family crest as well as the royal crest of the Southern Isles surrounding a large ruby. Sadly, he took the ring off and presented it to the jeweler. "Please, take my ring in exchange."

The jeweler waved Hans off. "I could not take that."

Tears started to burn Hans' eyes out of shame. It hurt deep inside that he was being forced to give something he had in his possession for as long as he could remember to pay for Elsa's gift. Hans had a feeling that he could say the castle could cover his cost but he still had his pride if nothing else. His gaze shifted down as he held out the ring once more. "Please, take it. It's all I have left. I only hope it's enough."

The jeweler saw the emotional turmoil Hans was in and had sympathy for him, reluctantly taking Hans' ring. "It's more than enough, sir. It's always an honor to make something for her Majesty. I'll get to fixing the ring for you right away."

"Thank you," Hans said quietly as he pulled his coat around him a little tighter and went back out in the snow. The one good thing about the blizzard was no one could question if the wetness on his face was from the snow or the tears he tried to hide.

* * *

><p>As it was getting close to sunset, Elsa, Anna and Kristoff gathered in the Great Hall to celebrate Elsa's birthday but Hans was still absent. Elsa was getting worried and it was getting harder for her to hide it. She kept going out on to the balcony looking for some sign of him.<p>

"He should have been back by now. Is his horse still here?" Elsa questioned as she paced the floor, frost left behind in her wake.

"Sitron is safe in the stables," Kristoff reminded her. "I fed him when I fed Sven. Anna and I heard that he was in the village today. He must still be down there."

"He almost always comes back in the afternoon. He's become rather predictable. I'm going out to find him," Elsa stated.

Anna stopped her sister. "Not even you can go out in this storm," she told her. "You have said that Hans looks out for himself. We'll have to assume that he's fine until we hear otherwise."

Elsa shook her head. "I just can't sit back and wait," she countered. She strode to the balcony and forced the door open and stepped outside, ignoring the wicked winter storm that was blanketing Arendelle in snow.

Anna watched Elsa walk out and then turned to Kristoff. "Is she going to try to stop the storm?"

"Can she do that?" Kristoff questioned.

"I've never seen her do anything that big before...especially not with a storm not of her creation."

Elsa centered herself on the balcony and focused all her energy to try to slow the storm. At first she tried to push the storm away but it was too large and pulling it in would been too much to hold within herself. The only thing she could do was reduce what was falling for a bit. She summoned the snow into herself so a raging blizzard slowed to something just slightly heavier than a flurry. As she strained to hold back a massive storm she saw a figure walking very slowly towards the castle gates. It wasn't long before she recognized the blazing auburn hair that Hans possessed. "Open the gates!"

As Elsa watched Kai and Gerda bundle Hans into the castle, she let loose the storm she was holding back and returned back inside.

Covered in snow, pale and shivering, Kai and Gerda guided Hans as quickly as they could into the great hall. "He's nearly frozen through," Gerda stated as Kai pulled a chair over near the fireplace.

Elsa pulled the snow off of Hans with a flick of her hand before pulling off his soaked coat and putting it aside as she wrapped a warm blanket around him. "You stupid ass," she scolded him, kneeling down in front of him as she placed another blanket over him. "What in hell were you doing out all day in a blizzard?"

"I had to get your present," Hans said through chattering teeth as he started to slip his hand out of the blanket to point toward his coat.

Elsa stuck his hand back in the blanket and pulled it closer to him as he shivered. "I don't need you freezing to death over a gift. You are gift enough for me. How many times do I have to tell you that you are not expendable?"

Anna looked over at Kristoff at what she just heard and went to open her mouth but he waved her off before a peep could come out of her mouth.

"I'm sorry," Hans whispered as he leaned his head forward to touch hers. "I just couldn't not have a gift for you."

"Don't scare me like that again. Do you understand?" Elsa whispered.

Hans nodded. "Did you stop the snow?"

Elsa nodded with a smile.

"Impressive," Hans said smiling.

Elsa pulled herself together. "This is supposed to be a celebration for my birthday, correct? I think it's time that we start having some fun." In very little time, every one was soon enjoying either a lager or hot spiced cider and a fabulous meal.

By the time dinner had finished, Hans had gained come color back and switched from hot cider to going stein for stein with beer against Kristoff. Everyone was generally enjoying themselves.

"I think it's time for some gifts," Anna piped up as everyone was tucking into Elsa's chocolate cake. "Mine first," she called out as she handed Elsa a wrapped box.

Elsa unwrapped the paper and found a beautifully carved music jewelry box. She opened the box and it started to play a song she and Anna knew from their childhood. "It's beautiful. Thank you, Anna."

"This is from me and Sven," Kristoff said as he handed her another gift.

Elsa opened the paper and found a stuffed reindeer inside that made her laugh.

"Sven really wanted to get it. He really picked it out," Kristoff said with a laugh.

"I'll be sure to give him a few extra carrots to thank him later," Elsa said with a smile.

Hans went to get up out of the chair he had gotten warm and comfortable in and was quickly stopped by Elsa.

"Don't you move," Elsa warned. "I'll get it."

"Bring me my coat," Hans asked as he held out his hand. He had the necklace buried in his coat but the ring had been hiding in his pants pocket.

Elsa picked up his still soaked coat and handed it to him.

Hans rummaged through his inside pocket and found the small box that contained the necklace and handed it to Elsa.

"Let's see what you were out risking your life for," she said as she opened the box. Her eyes went wide as she saw the beautiful necklace. "Oh my, this is gorgeous. This is too much though."

Hans shrugged off the blanket and stood off so he could put the necklace around her neck. "It only pales in comparison to you," he whispered in her ear.

* * *

><p>Later that night when Kristoff and Anna were alone, Anna could finally speak up about what happened that night.<p>

"Did I just hear and see what I think I did?" Anna asked.

Kristoff nodded. "That your sister and Hans have feelings for each other...yes you did."

"I just can't believe it. I mean be nice to him...yes but this?" Anna sighed. "How long do you think this has been going on? I mean how they acted tonight is not an immediate thing."

"I think it's been going on for a while," Kristoff replied. "At least since he took a bullet for her."

"How do you figure that?"

"Remember, I was raised by love experts," Kristoff said, smiling. "And I have been watching them."

"Have I been missing that much?"

Kristoff shook his head as he pulled Anna to sit next to him on the couch. "I just know what I have seen. I think that the two of them have been trying to be discreet about things."

Anna gave him a confused look.

"I have noticed for a while now that Elsa does not easily open up to people...not even you...but when she sees Hans, she just lights up. Hans tries to stay out of people's way but he goes out of his way to spend even a few moments with Elsa. I think there would already be a proposal on the table if they weren't trying to not hurt you."

"Me? How would they hurt me? How did I not see this? What do you mean proposal?" Anna asked as this was sinking in.

"I don't think you wanted to see it," Kristoff sighed as he hugged her. "Elsa and Hans both know that you are not Hans' biggest fan and they were probably worried about how you would feel."

"You know exactly what I mean by proposal."

Anna leaned into Kristoff's shoulder. "I'm going to have to talk to Hans, aren't I? I have to know the truth," she said as she got up to move.

Kristoff pulled her back. "Hold on, feisty pants. Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to talk to Hans."

"Not now," Kristoff exclaimed. "Excluding the fact that the man probably just went to bed and considering he went drink for drink with me tonight...wait until the morning. He probably at least a little drunk and I doubt he would be all too thrilled to be woken up to be dressed down."

"What do you suggest I do, love expert?" Anna inquired as she sat back down.

"He'll get defensive if you back him into a corner. If he cares for Elsa as much as I think he does, you'll need to be careful what you say and when you say it."

* * *

><p>Anna had to bide her time to find a time when Hans was alone and relaxed so she would have a chance. That meant one time – after lunch in the library. She walked down to the library and found him quietly reading by the fire. "Hans, I need to speak with you."<p>

Hans looked up at the sound of Anna's voice. Having a sinking feeling in his stomach, he marked the place in his book. "Yes, my Lady?"

Anna had tried going over what she was going to say but it just came out. "What are your plans with my sister?"

"Excuse me?" Hans asked with confusion.

"What are your plans with my sister?" Anna repeated more sternly.

"I don't have a plan for you sister," Hans countered. "What you should have asked is what are my feelings for your sister because that is a far easier question."

Kristoff was right. Hans was getting defensive. "Well? What are your feelings for my sister?"

Hans sighed. He was hoping to avoid this confrontation with Anna since she had a tendency to hit him when she got mad. "I love your sister and I have loved her since I was five years old."

"Then what was I to you?"

Hans cringed. "The alternative when I listened to my brothers' lies."

Anna crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"I hadn't seen Elsa in over a decade and I wondered if she still had remembered me. My brothers started spinning lies about Elsa when they were unsuccessful in getting her attention and I believed them. I'm sorry for what I did to you."

Anna was a bit surprised that Hans had apologized. "How can I believe you won't hurt Elsa like you did me?"

"I have loved your sister from the moment I met her when we were small. If she would have me, I would marry her..."

Anna interrupted him. "Well, then you get the throne you wanted."

"My feelings for Elsa have nothing to with her throne. I would still love her if she was a seamstress or a barmaid. As I said, I would marry her if she decides she wants me and the absolute last thing I would do would be to hurt her," Hans stated, trying to keep his emotions in check. He was getting angry that Anna was interrogating him but he couldn't blame her. "The last thing I would want is to see Elsa hurt. Forget the coronation for a moment, since I have been here, name one thing I have done that was not in Elsa's interests. I taught her how to ride a horse and dance. I stopped a gunman from killing her and took the bullet myself by knocking her out of the way." Now, he was losing the battle with his emotions as tears started to sting at his eyes. "I went out in a blizzard and sold off the last bit of wealth I possessed to buy her birthday and Christmas present. The only things I have left are my title and that's hanging on by a thread that my father can lop off at any second he chooses and my feelings for your sister. She is the only thing that makes my life worth living."

Anna saw the tears well up in Hans' eyes and she knew she stepped too far. "Then why haven't you proposed yet?"

"I can't," Hans as he harshly wiped at his eyes. "She's the Queen. She outranks me. It's her decision. I would only have been able to ask her if the marriage contract that our parents wanted to set up went through."

"Marriage contract?!" Anna questioned.

Hans nodded. "It was set to be finalized nearly four years ago but when your parents were lost it was never finished because Elsa was then free to make her own decision."

Anna was nearly speechless. Hans had answered everything truthfully as far as she believed. How could she say anything against this when it made both of them happy? "You just better take care of my sister," she said as she turned to leave the library.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."


	5. Chapter 5

The morning was quiet save for the crunching of iced over snow. It was just past dawn as Kristoff went down to the stables to take care of Sven. Early mornings were some of the quietest times in the castle. Anna never liked getting up early and Elsa always walked like a ghost.

Kristoff opened the large door to the stables and was a bit surprised that he wasn't alone there. Off in the corner, next to Sitron's stall, he saw who he thought was Hans but has wasn't sure. The man had the distinct auburn hair as the Prince from the Southern Isles but he was dressed in a sailor's pea coat and plain trouser. He seemed to be humming to himself as he groomed the horse. Kristoff loudly cleared his throat to alert the other man of his presence.

As the unexpected sound, Hans nearly dropped the brush he held. He turned sharply at the sound. "I didn't expect to see anyone else down here," Hans admitted as he went back to tending to his horse.

"I could say the same about you," Kristoff admitted as he fed Sven his breakfast. "Don't the grooms usually care for Sitron?"

Hans nodded. "But he is my horse and I have always cared for him...even shoveling the shit."

Kristoff bit his tongue at the off-handed remark he was going to give the man before him. He didn't deserve it now. In the months since he had arrived, Hans has shown himself to be different than what he was and rubbing salt in an old wound wouldn't do any good. "I thought I was the only one who got up at the crack of dawn."

"I couldn't sleep," Hans said dryly as he continued to briskly brush his horse.

"Something wrong with Elsa?" Kristoff asked bluntly.

Hans looked up sharply. Many did not discuss what he had with Elsa. "How much did Anna tell you?"

"She didn't need to tell me anything. I actually had to point things out to her," Kristoff admitted. "But I can tell something's off with you because you just brushed your own hand. Is it Elsa?"

Hans shook his head and set down the brush. "It's Anna."

"What about her?" Kristoff said defensively.

Hans held up his hands in his own defense when he saw the mood shift in the ice master. "It's nothing like that," he quickly stammered out.

"Then what is it?" Kristoff asked but not quite relaxing.

"There's no way I can ever change her opinion of me, is there?" Hans openly asked Anna's intended. "No matter what I do. I am forever stained in her eyes."

Kristoff sat down on a bail of hay next to Sven's stall as he handed the reindeer carrots. "Anna knows how much you care for Elsa no matter how much she didn't want to see it. But I think she has to see how you and Elsa are together to have it truly sink in. Everything you have done for Elsa...teaching her to ride and how to dance, selling your ring just so you can buy her a gift...the two of you have done a damn good job of being private. But when one loves a queen, he's going to have to openly show it in front of the world soon enough,"

Hans looked away in embarrassment when Kristoff mentioned the ring. He had blurted that out when Anna confronted him and now her fiance knew as well. "How? I am still not exactly the most welcome person."

"Have you actually seen the way people look at you?" Kristoff asked. "The people of Arendelle do not know what happened at Elsa's coronation. They know the man who tried to help them during a sudden and unexpected winter blast. They see the man who goes out nearly every day to help them in any way he can during the now natural winter. Hell, I wanted to beat you into a thousand pieces for what you did to Anna and Elsa." Kristoff held out his hand to Hans. "But I know you better now and I am glad to call you brother."

Hans took Kristoff's hand, shaking it before giving him a silent gesture of thanks by placing his other hand over top. "But brothers we will never be unless I can win over Anna. Elsa may be free to choose whomever she wants as a husband but she would want Anna's blessing. If I am to be at her side as I wish to be, I need to convince your bride."

"You'll have to show her," Kristoff said. "She will need to see for her own eyes other than what happened on Elsa's birthday. She will need to see how much you love her with no walls."

"Any suggestions as to when?" Hans inquired.

Kristoff nodded with a smile. "The ball on Valentine's Day. Anna told me it hasn't been held in quite a few years...since their parents passed. But there's a trick. All the women are dressed the same with their identities concealed. Their men have to figure out their partner with very little to give them away. You will need to find Elsa with nothing giving her away just as I will need to find Anna. I think if you can find Elsa with little difficulty, Anna will accept you."

"I hope you're right because I don't think I can stand walking on egg shells any longer."

* * *

><p>The castle was all a bundle of energy on the night of the Valentine's ball. It was the first time in years it had even been held. The last one was before the King and Queen were lost. The ballroom was exquisitely decorated. Candles in red lanterns gave the room a deep red glow, silk roses ghosted with frost were set at every table. A thin layer of frost made the room shimmer in the candlelight. In the corner was a table set up with every variety of chocolate and chocolate pastry that one could think of. It would be a party in Arendelle's Castle without it.<p>

The men entered the ballroom first to await the mysteries that the women would challenge them to. Wearing for the first time the full dress Arendellian Navy uniform which consisted of a deep royal blue double-breasted tailcoat with red facings edged in gold on the collar and cuff-slashes, gold lace indicating his rank of Admiral on the cuffs, epaulettes, red sash draped across his chest, sword and sword-belt, worn with gold-laced black trousers and his bicorn hat tucked under his arm, Hans enetered the Great Hall and began to scan the room. It didn't take long for him to spot Kristoff, looking extremely uncomfortable in a black tail coat.

"I'm guessing Anna picked that," Hans said with a small laugh.

"She thought what I had decided on didn't work," Kristoff sighed as he noticed Hans' attire. "That's an Arendellian Navy uniform."  
>Hans nodded. "Elsa conscripted me into it when she found out my service record. I figured I should get used to the new colors."<p>

"Just make sure you pick Elsa on the first shot. Some of these women will try to be flirty to throw the men off. If you can pick Elsa on the first try, Anna could be convinced," Kristoff warned.

"I'll remember that," Hans replied as the music changed.

* * *

><p>A fanfaire began to play and the women entered. They were all dressed in long black velvet gowns with black lace sleeves. They wore black velvet hoods to hide their hair and masks on their eyes to hide their faces. Gloves were on their hands to hide wedding rings. Now, the games began.<p>

Hans began to study the women as they entered, sipping champagne and thinking of this like a battle strategy which he could not lose. As far as he knew, Elsa was the only queen in the room so she would hold herself regally. She would not be flirty but almost shy because she was not always fond of large crowds. She would try to avoid dancing as much as she could but when she had to, she would be stiff and looking down at her feet as to not step on her partner's. Both Elsa and Anna would not be able to resist the chocolates in the room.

Hans watched and studied everyone for nearly an hour before he thought he spotted Elsa. Many of the women were enjoying the game of dancing with many partners before their man found them but one did not. She had been approached by a few and she was very stiff with them and looking down at her feet. When she was alone, Hans made his move. He grabbed one of the silk roses from one of the arrangements and crossed the room. Her back was turned to him at first. Hans passed the rose around to her, getting close enough to whisper in what he hoped was Elsa's ear. "I promise I won't let you fall."

The lady turned and Hans smiled when he saw familiar blue eyes.

"I have been waiting for you," Elsa said with a big smile.

"I wanted to make sure," Hans replied as he kissed her hand. "May I have this dance?" he asked with a bow.

"This and every other," Elsa replied as she nodded her head to the bow and allowed Hans to take her into the waltz.

They danced all night. Every time Elsa tried to look down, Hans would gently tip her chin up. No matter how many times she stepped on his feet, he didn't let go.

* * *

><p>"I have never had this much fun at a ball," Elsa said smiling as Hans was feeding her pieces of fruit dipped in chocolate as they sat down to catch their breath between dances.<p>

"I can only hope I am part of the reason for the enjoyment," Hans stated as he kissed a dab of chocolate off her lips.

"The only reason," Elsa whispered as she kissed his lips gently. "Will you stay with me tonight?"

"Wild horses couldn't keep me away."

* * *

><p>Anna noticed Hans in the corner with a woman as she danced with Kristoff and she wanted to be suspicious but deep down she knew deep down, Hans would have only chosen Elsa. "They really do love each other, don't they?" she asked Kristoff.<p>

Kristoff pulled Anna closer. "Don't be surprised if you are asked to be a bridesmaid soon."

* * *

><p>Late at night after the ball had long since finished and the castle grew quiet once more, Elsa and Hans laid together in Elsa's bed. She in a warm nightgown and he in a soft cotton shirt and sleep pants, Elsa rested her head on Hans' shoulder. She ran her fingers lightly along his chest where his shirt opened slightly, playing with the light hair on his chest. Hans wrapped his arms around Elsa, pulling her close to him, breathing in her scent deeply as he nuzzled his cheek against her head.<p>

"I could get used to this," Hans sighed as he closed his eyes.

"I had hoped that you would say that," Elsa said smiling. "Means I can give you your present now."

"You didn't need to get me anything," Hans said with a tinge of sadness in his voice. "I don't have anything for you."

Elsa waved him off as she pulled a box out of her nightstand drawer. "I have told you before that you are gift enough for me, now hush." Elsa sat up and fiddled with the small box in her hands nervously as she spoke. "First off...I want to tell you that I know about how you got my birthday and Christmas presents."

Hans cringed slightly and tried to hide his embarrassment. "How?"

"The jeweler," Elsa said as she placed a hand on Hans' cheek to turn his face back towards her. "He gave me your signet ring when I went in there. He said he could not keep something of such value."

"I had to pay for your gift in some manner," Hans tried to explain.

Elsa put a finger to his lips to silence him. "Back to my original intention of frequenting the jeweler's establishment." Elsa handed Hans the box and gestured for him to open it.

Hans sat up and took the box from Elsa. He opened the box and found two rings inside. One was the ring he had traded for Elsa's gifts. The other was another signet ring but this one was different. In the center was a deep green emerald and on one side was the family crest of the House of Westergard and on the other was the family crest of the House of Bernadotte, Arendelle's ruling house. Hans looked up at Elsa, not able to verbalize the question he wanted to ask.

Elsa smiled. "I figured that if you would be staying here for a while, that you needed something more appropriate."

"And how long might I be staying?" Hans asked cautiously.

"Until death do us part if that suits you," Elsa replied with a very distinct hint.

Hans smiled. "Are you asking me what I think you're asking me?"

She nodded. "That is, if you'll have me."

Hans smiled and pulled Elsa in and kissed her deeply. "I have wanted you for nearly nineteen years. Do you actually think I would turn you down now? Would tomorrow be too soon?" Hans said with a laugh.

Elsa playfully smacked him as she pushed Hans back down on to the pillows and curled up against him again. "You know very well that we can't have a wedding at the spur of the moment. I am the Queen. We'll have to invite guests from many royal houses and they wouldn't be able to get here until the harbor thaws. I am sure your parents would want to be there for their youngest son's wedding. Anyway, Anna's wedding is first. It has already been planned."

"You're the Queen. Shouldn't you have precedence?"

Elsa shook her head. "It wouldn't be fair to Anna. She has had to play second fiddle to me all her life. I have no problem with her having her wedding first. I was thinking our wedding could start the Midsummer's eve festival on June 23."

"Our wedding on my birthday?" Hans questioned. "I couldn't think of a better gift."


	6. Chapter 6

As March gave way to April, new life was born into Arendelle after the harsh winter's grasp. The snow melted, trees and flowers awoke from their long winter's nap and the fjord thawed and freed the ships from their winter prison. Shop keepers were eager to open their doors and set their wares out for everyone to browse and shake off the cold that had gripped them for so many months.

With the melting of the harbor, merchants and naval sailors alike were at the docks every day readying their ships for imminent departure. Merchant ships would be setting sail for trade routes to other kingdoms and the naval fleet for protecting Arendelle's ships, her harbor and most certainly the vessel that would take Anna and Kristoff on their honeymoon after their wedding.

As the snow receded, Hans started spending more and more of his time down at the docks. As a newly christened Admiral in Arendelle's navy, he was in charge not only of making sure his own ship and crew were ready to depart two days after Anna's wedding as part of the escort to Corona but reporting to the Admiral of the Fleet on the status of every other vessel. It kept him busy from dawn to well past nightfall and gave him an excuse to stay out of the way of the last minute wedding preparations but he knew his time with Elsa was growing shorter and he wanted some time alone with her before he left for two months at sea.

Inside the castle was a veritable blizzard of activity. In addition to meeting with her council, narrowing down trade agreements and reinforcing diplomatic relations, Elsa also had to help Anna with the last details of her wedding. While Anna busied herself with flower arrangements and figuring out how Sven can be part of the ceremony, Elsa issued Letters of Patent to Kristoff making him Duke of Akershus after the wedding. As she signed the document and placed her seal on it, she looked over to another proclamation on her desk. She had it written far earlier than necessary but also awaiting her signature was the document that made Prince Hans of the Southern Isles into Hans, The Prince Consort of Arendelle. She ran her fingers over the ink on the parchement and felt a sadness about it. She was over the moon with joy about taking Hans as her husband but the two months which he was to be at sea is what saddened her. If all went according to plan and the winds and seas were favorable, Hans would return from his tour of duty with barely two weeks before their wedding.

Elsa abandoned her desk and stepped out on to her balcony, looking out towards the harbor She gazed out among her ships to see if she could even catch the tiniest glimpse of Hans. She was looking for the _Sorlandet, _Hans' flagship among the small fleet he was in charge didn't take long for Elsa to find the ship of the line that she sought at the north end of the harbor and she smiled down on its aurburn haired captain on the bridge overseeing and assisting his crew get the ship ready to sail. She conjured a small sea bird out of ice and sent it flying down to Hans to let him know she was thinking of him.

On board the _Sorlandet_, Hans checking and revising the charts he would need for navigation as a small ice bird landed on his shoulder. The coolness through the sleeve of his shirt made him smile as he looked towards the castle to see Elsa on the balcony, saluted her and promised himself he would have at least one last night with his intended bride before he set sail.

* * *

><p>It took until the night of Anna's wedding reception before Hans got even the slightest moment alone with Elsa again.<p>

As the party continued long into the night in the Great Hall, Elsa needed a breath of fresh air from the crowds inside. Every time she looked out towards the waiting ships on the harbor, she grew a little sadder. Back in October, she would have never thought that she would dread Hans' departure so much but a great deal can change in seven months.

Hans watched Elsa sneak off to the balcony and he knew this was his opportunity. He cut through the crowd and came up behind her. Taking great personal risk to being frozen, he slipped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek over her shoulder before saying a word.

Elsa gasped at the kiss and was about to let her powers loose on whoever dared to be so bold with her but then she caught the scent of salt water and spun around. She smiled brightly as she wrapped her arms around Hans' neck and kissed him deeply on the lips. "I had expcted you to get here sooner, Admiral."

"My apologies to your Majesty but I was here earlier," Hans countered. "I just tried to make myself scarce during the ceremony since I didn't think Anna would want me around."

"She has a far better opinion of you now than you think she does," Elsa told him. "I've missed you."

"Not as much as I have you," Hans whispered to her as he kissed her again. "How will we get through the two months apart when I am at sea?"

Elsa shrugged as she rested her head against his shoulder. "I don't know."

Hans wrapped his arms a little tighter around Elsa. "I have an idea. How about spending as much time with each other as possible in these last two days before I leave?"

"I like that idea," Elsa sighed. "But don't you have to prepare your ship for departure?"

"You forget that I have been in the Navy before and I know how to prepare a ship in the most expedious way possible. My lieutenant will see to any last details before we set sail," Hans reassured her. "I made sure I would get at least one day with you. I want to wake up beside you. I want to fall asleep with you. I don't want you beyond my arms' reach until the currents take me away."

"What about my duties? Did you forget I am Queen? What about Anna and Kristoff?" Elsa countered, even though she loved Hans' plans.

Hans kissed her cheek gently before moving to her lips. "I say things can wait a day and I daresay that Anna and Kristoff will be wanting their time alone as well before they set sail." Hans nibbled at her ear before kissing her neck down to her shoulder. "Please Elsa...say that I can hold you in my arms until I leave."

Elsa closed her eyes and sighed as she felt Hans' lips go down her neck. "I am yours..."

* * *

><p>On the morning of the second day, all the ships' bells chimed from the harbor to send the call out to all of Arendelle that it was departure day.<p>

Hans heard the bells but he didn't want to move. He wanted to savor the last few moments – warm in Elsa's bed with his queen in his arms.

But the bells could not be ignored. Elsa stirred in the sunlight pouring in the window. It was no use denying what was to happen today. She kissed Hans' lips to gently rouse him. "You'll need to get ready," she told him. "Your crew will expect a proper Admiral."

"Will you be coming down to the docks to say goodbye?" Hans asked as he returned the kiss before extricating himself from the bed.

"Yes, but I want our goodbye to be private. We will say our farewells here while I will be Anna farewell at the dock," Elsa said sadly.

Hans didn't like it but he knew he had to deal with it. "I guess I should be made presentable then."

* * *

><p>Two hours later, the last of the luggage was being loaded into the carriages to be taken to the ship as Anna and Kristoff said their goodbyes and left first.<p>

Hans was slipping on his coat as he heard a knock at his bedroom door. "Enter."

Elsa walked in with her hands behind her back as she smiled at the sight before her. Hans was quite handsome in his uniform and it took her breath away. "I have something for you."

"You didn't need to do this," he reminded her.

"Yes, I did," Elsa corrected him as she handed him a bundle wrapped in a monogrammed silk handkerchief.

Hans unwrapped the bundle and his eyes widened as he looked up at Elsa. It was her doll.

"Prince Hans, let her grant you fair winds, calm seas and bring you safely back to my arms," Elsa said as she tucked the doll inside his jacket pocket.

"How did you..." Hans stammered as he felt her put the doll she had given him so long ago in his pocket.

"Your parents sent it when they sent over most of your things," Elsa explained as she kissed him once more. "Now, as much as I hate to say this, you need to board your ship, Admiral."

Hans took a deep breath, placed his hat on his head and tipped it to Elsa. "As you wish, my Queen."

A total of three carriages left the palace toward the docks – Anna and Kristoff, Hans and Elsa. The whole of Arendelle had come out to bid best wishes to Anna and Kristoff on their honeymoon, showering them with flowers as they left.

The _Sorlandet _was set to lead the procession out of Arendelle's harbor. Hans gazed back at the castle one last time as the anchor was being raised.

"Forgive me, sir, but you seem a bit distracted," the lieutenant spoke up as he noticed Hans' gaze. "Is something wrong, Admiral?"

Hans shook himself back into reality. "Nothing is wrong, Mr. Davenport, but thank you for your concern," he responded. "Pass the word, set sails and course for Corona. We are escorting the Princess' ship until the Corona ships meet us. Are we clear?"

"Crystal, sir," the lieutenant responded.

Hans found Elsa on the dock, waving to Anna and Kristoff and his saluted her one last time before the ship was out of sight.

* * *

><p>Time passed agonizingly slow for Elsa being along in the palace with only her duties as Queen to keep her occupied. It only improved slightly when Anna returned but she still missed Hans. Every night, she would watch the harbor by the light house's light and wishing for his safe return.<p>

"You know, driving yourself crazy every night won't bring him back any faster," Anna said as she watched Elsa one night.

"Anna, you miss Kristoff when he is off in the mountains and you anticipate his return. Don't mock me for missing Hans while he is out to sea," Elsa countered.

"Missing is one thing but you are here everynight when he is not even due back in port for at least three more weeks. I am sure he would not want you making yourself sick over it," Anna reminded her sister.

As the sisters spoke a ship started to come in the harbor. This caught Elsa's attention because most ships would not dare to enter Arendelle's harbor at night for fear of the many rock outcrops and this ship was seemingly in a hurry. "That's the _Sorlandet_, " Elsa said outloud to herself. "Something's wrong."

Elsa grabbed a cloak and ran down to the docks with Anna close at her heels. The ship was docking just the ship was being tied up. Elsa scanned the decks and did not see Hans on the bridge or on any of the decks. "Lieutenant Davenport, make your report if you please!" Elsa called out to the ship.

Lieutenant Davenport made himself visible. He made his way off the ship and bowed deeply before Elsa. "Your Majesty, it is with a heavy heart that I bring news of Admiral Westergard," he spoke.

Elsa's heart rose into her throat. "Speak. What has happened?"

"Your Majesty, Admiral Westergard has been taken by pirates."


	7. Chapter 7

"Your Majesty, Admiral Westergard has been taken by pirates."

Elsa felt sick when she heard this, shocked into silence until something clicked in her mind. What came out was not a woman who just had found out that her beloved was in danger but an outraged Queen who would not stand for such insolence. She summoned the Admiral of the Fleet over. "Send word to the Southern Isles and Corona about what happened and request their help in the search. I want every ship that is capable scouring the ocean for Admiral Westergard. I want him found and I want the ones who took him to pay dearly."

* * *

><p>Bound and gagged, Hans was tied to the mast of the <em>Wandering Wolf<em>, a pirate ship making its was for Isle Saint Mary – an island claimed and completely populated by pirates. The crew of the ship were trying to get what information they could from Hans. Since he wasn't saying much, all they could figure out was that he was a high ranking Navy officer from Arendelle. While the pirates were trying to figure out Hans, he was studying them with a very keen eye. The captain was surprisingly inept and could barely manage a course heading and relied heavily on the first mate. Most pirate crews relied on a system of democracy and order and this one was on the verge of chaos.

The ship ran aground on a sandy beach of a tropical island thick with trees. The pirates hauled Hans to his feet and shoved him roughly off the ship into the sand of the beach where he landed face first.

"Well well, what have we managed to pick up?" one pirate said as he came out of the trees and examined what the ship had brought in.

"Caught ourselves a Navy officer from Arendelle," another proudly said. "We tried boarding his ship and all and he ended up boarding ours. We cut lines and made quick sails out of there."

The man who came from the trees grabbed Hans' chin to examine him. "Arendelle, you say? That could prove fortuitous or disastrous if the Ice Witch finds out. He could fetch a fine ransom or bring Hell's wrath down on us."

Hans seethed with anger when he heard Elsa called an Ice Witch. He spit the gag out of his mouth. "You're no match for the Snow Queen," he ground out.

The pirate laughed. "Bold words from a man on his ass. You may want to speak more wisely in the future because you may be here for a very long time." The pirate reeled back and hit Hans hard upside his head, knocking him out into the sand. "Come men, we have celebrating to do."

It was dark when Hans came to. His head throbbed where he was hit and it made it hard to focus his vision at first. Still bound by the ropes that tied his hands together, he wriggled his way around in the sand until he could his hands in front of him. Once that was accomplished, he reached into his boot for the knife he had stashed there to cut his bindings. Rubbing his raw wrists, Hans started to scan his surroundings and plan his next course of action.

The _Wandering Wolf _was dark and apparently abandoned without any sort of guard. Hans needed supplies and if they were stupid enough to leave their ship unguarded, he was going to take advantage of it. He briefly considered just taking the ship itself but it was too large to crew on his own and it would take many men to unbeach it.

Hans climbed up on the ship and started to see what would be useful to him. The moon shone bright enough that he was able to explore the ship without the risk of lighting a lantern. It didn't take Hans long to find some very useful things. He quickly found his sword, two pistols with some extra shot, some flint, a coat that fit reasonably well and a bag that was suitable for carrying his new found treasure. He put on the coat, placed the pistols, flint and shot in the bag and picked up his sword. The task at hand now switched from supplies to observing the enemy and getting the lay of the land.

Cutting through the brush as best as he could by moonlight, Hans soon came upon a clearing. He climbed up into one of the trees so he could get a better view and what he saw made him realize that he had to up his game. In the clearing was a veritable village of all pirates numbering at least a hundred if not more. The pirates were drinking, whoring and gambling and generally having a good time. Hans watched them until dawn when it seemed that most if not all of them had drunk themselves into unconsciousness.

Feeling confident enough that he had at least a few hours reprieve, Hans scrambled down the tree and built a signal fire on the beach and then he went to work. He was going to play games with these pirates. In daylight, Hans could easily navigate the tropical forest and he got to work. He started building booby traps ranging from simple snares and swinging tree branches to hidden trenches. There was no way in Hell he was going down without a fight.

Hans took up this routine daily. Every night he would hide in the tree to spy on his captors and by day he would make their island one big trap for them. He went days without significant sleep and when he was pushed to exhaustion, Hans had tied himself into a tree to try to get a few brief hours before returning to work.

* * *

><p>It took two weeks before the first trap was sprung and Hans paid for it dearly. Captain Barbanera, the one who called Elsa the Ice Witch, fell into one of the hidden pits that Hans had made and he was furious. Before Hans could hide, Barbanera and his crew found him on the beach and each took their turn beating him into submission. When he tried to fight back, two pirates took a hold of his arms and pinned them behind his back. When they had their fill, they left Hans in the sand bruised, bleeding and in outrageous pain but still alive. As they walked away, Hans got to his knees, spit out the blood that was in his mouth and started plotting his next move.<p>

In the days that followed, the pain that the pirates instilled slowed Hans down. It hurt just to breathe some days which left Hans only able to set his daytime signal fire and wait.

* * *

><p>Three weeks after he had been taken, a Southern Isles ship spotted the smoke from the signal fire and headed straight for it. The landing party was lead by Prince Joseph, second son of the Southern Isles, himself. With sword and guns drawn, the Prince and his accompanying soldiers started to search for Hans.<p>

Hans was watching from the brush when he saw a Southern Isles flagged ship approaching. Relief washed over him that rescue may be near but he had to warn whoever was there about the traps. He scanned the soldiers and soon found his brother Joseph at the front. Hans tried to run to him but in his attempt, he tripped over a large rock, landed on another and ripped a large gash in his leg. "Joseph! Stop!" he cried out from the sand.

Joseph heard his brother's voice and soon spotted his youngest brother on the ground trying to get to his feet. "Hans!" he cried out as he went to his brother to help him up.

Hans gratefully took his brother's hand to help him up but the relief was short lived. Joseph wasn't the only one to hear him cry out. "We need to leave now!"

Angry pirates started to emerge from the forest at the two Southern Isles princes were trying to make their way back to the long boats. The soldiers provided cover fire as everyone made their way to the water and the waiting ship. Under his own strength, Hans did manage to walk on to the ship but it quickly gave way once he was aboard. As the anchor was raised and the ship departed from the island, Hans nearly collapsed to the deck in agony and exhaustion.

Joseph managed to catch his brother before he hit the deck hard. "Take my brother to my cabin and summon the doctor!" he barked out to his crew. "Stay with me, Hans. We're going to get you home."

* * *

><p>It took a week to reach Arendelle's harbor. Joseph penned a letter and marked it with his official seal asking Elsa to come down to the ship so he could personally explain what had happened.<p>

"Your highness, forgive me, but wouldn't her Majesty expect you to deliver such a message personally?" his lieutenant asked as he received the letter.

"Normally, I would," Joseph replied as he glance over to his sleeping younger brother. "But I am not leaving my brother alone."

* * *

><p>It had been a month since Elsa had heard anything about Hans' whereabouts and she was fearing the worse. She had painfully started penning the letter she would need to write which would be canceling her wedding. Her heart broke with every word.<p>

There was a knock at her door. "Your Majesty?" Kai called through the door. "There is a messenger here on behalf of Prince Joseph of the Southern Isles."

Elsa took a moment to register what she had heard and she had a glimmer of hope. "Enter."

The door opened and the Naval officer bowed deeply before Elsa. "Your Majesty, I have a letter from His Royal Highness Prince Joseph of the Southern Isles and he requests that you join him on his ship."

Elsa took the letter and read it as the messenger spoke. The letter indicated that Hans was alive but his brother would like to explain in person the circumstances in which he found his brother. "Why didn't His Highness come to see me himself?" Elsa inquired as she prepared to leave.

"He did not wish to leave his brother's side, your Majesty."

* * *

><p>The carriage could not move fast enough for Elsa. When it stopped at the docks, the young lieutenant escorted the Queen to the Prince's ship.<p>

"Your Highness, may I present Queen Elsa of Arendelle," the officer said as he introduced Elsa.

Prince Joseph bowed before Elsa and kissed her hand. "It is an honor to finally meet you, your Majesty. My brother is truly a lucky man."

"Thank you," Elsa replied with a smile. "Please tell me, how is Hans? What happened?"

"Well...he's a bit thinner because I doubt they fed him very well. He's exhausted because he was surviving on an hour or two of sleep at most. He's a bit scruffy since he hasn't seen a razor in a month and despite our best efforts aboard ship to clean him up where fresh water is scarce...he's in desperate need of a bath," Joseph started, trying to lessen her fears before he broke the bad news. "He is a little banged up as well. Those pirates were not kind to him but he gave them hell as well."

"Prince Joseph, please elaborate," Elsa urged.

"Of course, your Majesty. I'm sorry," he apologized. "We had our ship's surgeon look him over when we got him aboard. Most of what he suffered were cuts and bruises. He has a large gash on his leg which was partially my fault because he tripped over a rock when he saw me. Some of the bruises were quite severe. He has one in the shape of a boot along his ribs. Our doctor feels that he may have a few cracked ribs there because Hans said it was hard to breathe sometimes. His abdomen has some extensive bruising from where the pirates beat him after they got caught in one of his traps."

"What did he do?" Elsa inquired.

"From what Hans told me in the few times he was awake, he booby trapped their entire island when they weren't paying attention to him. He says they'll be finding presents from him for quite some time to come."

Elsa laughed for the first time since Hans left in April. "Where is he? I need to see him."

"He's asleep in my cabin," Joseph responded but stopped Elsa as she inched forward. "But please allow me to get him for you."

Elsa was confused. "I don't understand. He has been in my castle for over six months and I have seen all matter of moods."

Joseph shook his head. "It's not a matter of bad mood, your Majesty. It's the fact that he's sleeping with a knife in his hand that I don't want him drawing on you if he gets startled. He would never forgive himself."

"Excuse me?" Elsa asked in a mixed state of confusion and shock.

"Those pirates were not kind to him and Hans took to keeping a weapon by his side for his own protection," Joseph explained. "I know he has it. He drew it on me a few nights ago and it scared both of us."

Elsa nodded in understanding. "I just want him home and safe."

"That's what we all want, your Majesty," Joseph said as he excused himself to his cabin.

* * *

><p>The cabin was darkened by the drawn curtains and quiet save for the sounds of Hans snoring. He had pillows propping him to stay on his right side to avoid the injured left and a few blankets pulled up to his shoulders. Absently in his sleep, he scratched at his beard that had grown in.<p>

Joseph crossed the room to the bed and put a gentle hand on Hans' shoulder. "Hans...wake up little brother. You're home now."

Hans groaned and rolled further on to his right side, not quite willing to awaken just yet. "Which home?" he murmured.

"The one I was commanded to bring you to," Joseph answered with a small laugh. "Now, get up and come out and see."

Hans grunted as he tried to sit up in the bed. Cracked ribs were exceedingly painful and made it very difficult to move. With his brother's assistance, Hans got to his feet and didn't say a word of protest when Joseph took his arm and slipped it over his shoulder for support. Going slowly up the steps to the deck, Hans squinted and blinked in the bright sun that he hadn't seen in a few days. He looked around and saw the mountains which surrounded the fjord and the green roofs of the castle walls and he smiled.

"Arendelle..." Hans whispered.

Joseph smiled. "As I said, I was commanded to bring you here by your lovely queen with the threat of an ice spike up my ass if I didn't comply."

"She would do it to," Hans said with a laugh.

"Not without being thoroughly provoked," Elsa chimed in as she stepped into Hans' view. "How many times must I tell you that you are not expendable to me?"

"At least once more," Hans said with a small laugh.

Elsa couldn't help but run forward to embrace him. Small flurries of snow surrounded them as she kissed him. "You are an insufferable ass at times though. What made you think you could take on pirates alone?"

"I wasn't planning on it being a solo attack. They cut the damn lines too quick," Hans countered before he started to sway on his feet. "Is there anyway I can get a bath and something to eat before I pass out here?"

"Of course," Elsa quickly said after the subtle reminder that Hans was an injured man who needed rest. "The carriage awaits." Then Elsa turned to Joseph. "I invite you to join us as well as our guest, Prince Joseph."

"It would be an honor, your Majesty," Joseph responded with a bow as he helped his brother into the waiting carriage.

* * *

><p>It had taken more than an hour for Elsa to make sure that everyone was settled in. It was only after all of that could she finally go check on Hans. She knocked softly on his bedroom door but did not wait for an answer before she peeked in.<p>

Fresh out of his bath and completely clean shaven – even his sideburns – Hans was sitting up in bed, bracing himself against his legs and cursing at the doctor.

"It would be far more helpful if you could bandage up my ribs first!" he ground out at the doctor who was trying to clean and dress the wound on his leg. "I can only sit up for so long without agony and you can do my leg while I am lying down."

"Your Highness, the wound needs to be cleaned to stave off infection," the doctor interjected.

"Doctor," Elsa interjected. "He's suffered enough. Do as he requests."

The doctor opened his mouth to protest but Elsa quickly stopped him.

"That wasn't a request," Elsa stated firmly.

The doctor reluctantly acquiesced. "Forgive me, your Majesty, but you should probably leave while I dress his wounds considering..."

This time Hans spoke up. "She is to be my wife in two weeks. She stays."

"Yes, your Highness," the doctor stated as he went to work wrapping Hans' ribs.

As the doctor pulled the wrapping taught to brace the injured ribs, Hans was gritting his teeth together to try not to scream from the pain. He closed his eyes and tried to breathe through the burning torment running through his chest but it wasn't helping.

Elsa noticed that he was trying and failing at hiding his discomfort. She crossed over to his bed, motioned for the doctor to pause for a moment as she sat in front of Hans. She nudged his knee to have him put his legs down so she could support him in an embrace.

Hans opened his eyes briefly when he felt Elsa's arms come around him only to close them again and rest his head against her shoulder. He relaxed enough for the doctor to finish the binding with less pain.

Once his ribs were thoroughly bound, Elsa helped Hans ease back into the waiting pillows while the doctor bandaged his leg. She brushed his hair back from his face before placing a kiss on his now completely bare cheek. "Can I get you anything?  
>"I'm starving," Hans admitted. "I would do anything for that roast I can smell coming from the kitchen."<p>

"Gerda will be bringing up some soup and bread soon enough," Elsa reassured him. "Anything heavier and it may just come back up on you."

Hans wrinkled his nose but bit his tongue. "I will admit that I had a different homecoming in mind. It involved this bed but not being immobilized in it."

Elsa kissed him deeply. "Soon enough, my love. For now, just rest. I have to go see how Anna and Kristoff are behaving with your brother."

* * *

><p>"So which number are you?" Elsa over heard Anna bluntly ask their guest over dinner.<p>

Joseph nearly choked on the bite of food he had in his mouth before answering. "I'm the spare."

"I thought there were twelve spares," Kristoff chimed in.

Joseph took a sip of wine. "I'm the immediate...second born son of the Southern Isles."

"Were you one of the brothers who ignored Hans for two years?" Anna asked.

"Anna! That's enough," Elsa interjected as she sat down to her own meal.

"It's not a problem, your Majesty," Joseph politely spoke up. "No, I did not ignore him. In most cases, I was the one watching out for him. It was some of my middle brothers who pretended he was invisible. Speaking of Hans...how is he doing?" he asked Elsa.

"Resting comfortably and getting some food into him," Elsa reassured him.

"I'll have to go up and see him later now that's he's doing better," Joseph mentioned.

"You said he was taken by pirates," Kristoff asked. "What were they like?"

Joseph paused. "From what I saw...I'm glad I had my long nines pointed straight at them just in case. I just hope Hans didn't irritate them enough to seek revenge."

"Meaning?" Kristoff questioned.

"Coming here."

* * *

><p>Late that night, Elsa was still awake but not brooding in despair for once. The castle seemed to have a renewed feeling of joy even though it had gone quiet and dark some hours ago when most had retired to bed. Elsa was tired but she couldn't sleep. That is...she didn't want to be alone. Having battled with herself long enough about what a good girl should do, she eventually gave up and told herself to follow her heart and not the voice in her head. She threw the draft which was announcing the canceling of the wedding into her fireplace, slipped on her robe over her nightgown and went down to Hans' room.<p>

She slowly cracked open the door to his room. The fireplace gave off enough light for her to see Hans sound asleep in his bed. Elsa crept across the room and slipped under the blankets beside him.

Hans opened his eyes slightly at the movement of the mattress. "Elsa?" he whispered. "What are you doing here?"

Elsa kissed his lips to shush him. "Go back to sleep. I just didn't want to be away from you right now."

Hans smiled and closed his eyes again, pulling Elsa close to him as he drifted off.


End file.
